Emotions
by SweetDreams78
Summary: A concubine, that was her current position of authority in the Sugimoto household. A mistress, courtesan, whatever title you wanted to brand her with. But a lover? To a monster? Never…


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha **

**Warning: short lemons ahead….sorry**

**Chapter 1**

A concubine, that was her current position of authority in the Sugimoto household. A mistress, courtesan, whatever title you wanted to brand her with.

But a lover?

To a monster?

Never…

Fifteen years of age but the soul of an ancient. She was no fool to know her husband was secretly trying to manipulate her, bend her to his way of thinking. She didn't care though, she never did. Hearing the taunting screams of villagers being punished for transgressions, she tuned them out just as she did her whole life. Being brought up near such trivial acts caused her psychological problems denying her the human emotions she ought to have.

'Normal humans **have** empathy'

'Normal people **felt** sadness'

'Normal people **fear**'

She'd been told that since she could remember, but she couldn't feel anything.

She felt **nothing.**

A shell with no core…

She was like a doll waiting to be filled; desperate for warmth to fill her insides. She craved to feel what others felt.

To feel alive_**.**_

"Naraku"

The name of her "husband" slipped from her chapped lips, as the shoji screens opened revealing sin disguised in the very flesh. Hair like endless falls, fell to his hips in thick wicked ebonies, face smooth and handsome, eyes like the fires of hell. The very man who made her this way, the reason she felt nothing.

Digging into his inner haori sleeve, he pulled out a small black sphere that swirled with an exotic lure that caused the weak to lust for it; even those of high power too sometimes couldn't resist the beckoning calls of the cursed orb. He called it the "Shikon no Tama". She never had an interest for it even though it came from her lower left iliac region; she'd remembered the day it was found nestled in her lower abdominal region like a child in its mother's womb.

Naraku was in the midst of rutting her and had accidently made a puncture wound from the immense pleasure pulsing through his body, his rapid thrusts had become wild and out of rhythm. His groans louder signaling her he was almost at peak. When it hit he had buried his face into her hair grunting, hips cocking forward impaling her completely with his girth on that last thrust. His thumb nail had made its way into her soft flesh by half an inch along with his other digits; her soft inside flesh caressed his girth repeatedly and greedily milked him of everything he had directing it to her empty awaiting womb.

She could still feel his heavy pants and sweaty forehead against the inner side of her neck coming down from his heavy high. After a while of waiting he pulled out till half of him was still buried in its favorable warmth. She remembered the way he had looked at her curiously as he pulled his fingers from her flesh letting little dribbles of life run from the punctures, he had stared at one particular spot though.

His prodding at one of the wounds caused her to shift uncomfortably and hiss slightly. She brought her hand down away from her head to move his hand when he grabbed both and held them above her head. Jerking her hips away from his curious fingers he suddenly pumped himself fully into her and pinned her down with his hips that were still intermediate to her porcelain legs. She could feel his fingers digging deeper as she struggled to get away when she suddenly stilled as he brought his fingers up showing off the blood covered jewel.

That was the end of that memory as she focused back into reality. Naraku was standing before her holding the sinister jewel outwards as he signaled her to take it. Walking towards him she stopped till she was half a foot away reaching up and softly taking hold of his face softly kissing his lips as he required anytime he greeted her. She could feel his lips move against her own as his hands snaked around her waist hugging her body to his as if trying to absorb her as she'd seen him do to his many other preys. Her mouth was forced open as his adventurous organ found its way into her cavern swapping saliva, leaving long strings of it as they parted lips. Feeling his fingers leave her hair she opened her eyes to spot the jewel around her neck wresting between the soft swells of her breast.

0o0

Naraku stared at the beautiful face that he'd hidden away from the worlds prying eyes for the last 15 years. Her hair, like the unsettled sea waved in rich black thick locks to her calves. Her eyes hidden like the jewels they were behind her straight cut bangs that ended just below her lashes before curling lusciously. Her skin was pale, as if she'd bathed in the richest of milk, whiter than rice during her stay in her mother's womb. Her naturally pink lips were painted over in a deep maroon, darker than her own blood.

She was his treasure, which he kept locked away in the safest of places, guarded heavily by hoards of demons.

It had been a full three years since the day he had received the Shikon no Tama from the young maidens body. He remembered the day as if it had just happened, the many ways that he took her; she was like a basket of goodies, containing sweet delectable's.

Naraku watched with twisted joy as his concubine walked away from him, a chain locked around her ankle dragging and 'chincgling' with every step she made. She was beautiful, her dress made from the richest and finest silk that any person of wealth and class could buy. Her dress came directly imported from China, only royalty could afford to wear what she wore; Chinese princess's to be precise.

Her gown is a ruby red that puffed out from the many bottom layers while the top layer was a see through silk type of material, decorated in gold dragons. Her sash was the same color as her dress except for the black rim on both sides with decorative moons and suns sewn laterally down the sash.

Smirking he walked behind her and embraced her from behind, he knew she could tell want he wanted and he knew she wouldn't mind. After all, he raised her to be his pet, his concubine, a woman without a will of her own. When she was five winters old he put a seal on her soul much like one of his favorite spawns Kanna.

Staring at her glorious body, he thanked the heavens for this wonderful gift granted to him. And like the villain he was he took a bite of the forbidden fruit.

0o0

Kagura scowled. She felt pity for the girl, but it was better she got raped than rather than her herself. She couldn't stand the disgusting hybrid pretending to be a human Lord. He had married a human hime nine months ago and had yet to even touch her. Instead he took out all of his desires on his concubine.

'_It's only a matter of time before Ayumi cracks, I'll give her another week' _ She thought as she headed down the hallways away from the echoing sounds of Naraku rutting with his concubine. Nobody else could hear it except for the other youkai around the vicinity. She could hear the slapping of the flesh, his grunts, and her soft pants. Images running through her head made her body heat up with foreign lust.

'_Damn that Naraku!' _She thought with anger as she quickly made her wayto the garden, didn't he know that they were still connect? What he felt she could feel, she wasn't sure about his other spawns, but she could feel it all.

Lying on the grass she panted, her body was thriving with numbing want that she couldn't even think straight. It was like humming electricity pulsing in her veins she could feel his peak nearing. Arching her back her fingernails bit into the rich soil, her legs spread out for a bit as she swallowed the moan that made its way up her throat.

Then it was like a crash from the high heavens to the brown soil of the earth, colorful stars of the night swirled in her eyes, her body felt so refreshed and relieved, she could feel her feminine juices running down her legs.

Collecting herself she quickly regained control of her body. Plucking a soft pink feather from her hair she tossed it into the air leaping onto it and taking off away from the castle as fast as she could.

Watching the land below her she closed her eyes letting the winds caress her face and hair as she glided through it. It was times like this that she could enjoy life and not worry about Naraku. Sensing three different youki and two reiki signatures, she opened her eyes looking down below for the group of misfits. Descending with a smirk, she threw her fast attack of sharps winds catching them off guard.

0o0

Kagome watched as Naraku finished round three of their ruts. He was panting heavily, his hair soaked from sweat, he was still nestled between her thighs, and inside she could feel he was completely soft; he couldn't and wouldn't go on for another round. Her womb was probably over filled, she could feel the warm sticky substance leaking from her womanly core out onto the inner part of her thighs.

Regaining her breathe, she slid her arms from off his sweat covered shoulders, back onto the mat. Closing her eyes as he pulled out, she shuttered unconsciously. She was tired, worn out, and in need of much rest. Closing her eyes, she allowed her subconscious to sink into the black abyss of her empty soul, comfortable in the warmth the other body beside her gave.

~.~.~

Coming to, she was aware of the lack of body heat spooning her. But that's how it usually was anyway; he'd have his fill of her and leave afterwards. He'd leave her in the room chained to the floor in the dark with no company, with the exceptional few occasions he'd bring her a book-nothing she was interested in- on the latest politics.

Being mindful of her purplish-blue bruise surrounding her ankle, she slowly got up and stepped over her crumpled clothes, making her way to the cherry blossom decorated sliding door. Knocking two times softly she patiently waited for the response of her personal maid on the other side of the door. "You require my assistance Kagome-sama?" The voice was slightly muffled due to the obvious barrier separating the two, but she could tell from the warm voice that it was Kimiko on the other side.

"Bath" Was all she spoke, Watching as Kimiko opened the door. She took a step out hesitantly. It wasn't everyday that she could walk out of her room, it was only allowed when she needed a bath after a rutting session.

"Kagome-sama, you can't casually walk around nude to the world, Naraku-sama would have a fit if he saw" she spoke softly in a hushed tone as if he was around the corner. She felt the silk cream colored robe slide onto her skin with a lick of cold.

0o0

Lifting the chained foot, Kimiko proceeded to unlock the chain from around her mistress's foot, mindful of the ugly bruise surrounding it like a band. She would have to speak to her Lord about it, even though she was terrified of him. If he caught sight of the bruise, she dared not to think of the consequence.

She pitied the poor girl, though she had an extraordinary beauty many Japanese people didn't have. Youkai yes; but the humans? She'd seen this type of beauty in many half breeds. Naraku was an example.

His skin looked so soft and clean, his eyes though sinister, just seemed to add on to his looks. His hair was his best feature; she blushed remembering the gossip around the compound. Many of the maids would talk about how his hair was his best feature, how they'd love to entangle their bodies in the silky strands.

"Kagome-sama, I'll be right back to attend to your wound on your ankle, and then we can head to the onsen." Not even confirming if her mistress heard or dismissed her she quickly locked the chain back around the girls' ankle and headed down the hall. She heard that Naraku was supposed to be doing a daily check-up and she wanted to see him.

Hearing the whispers and silent screams, she turned the corner and spotted him walking leisurely as if he'd all the time in the world. He was wearing a maroon red kimono top with dark blue hakama, his gorgeous hair was pulled up into a high pony tail.

Her insides turned to jelly at the sight of him, then he made eye contact with her; like he was looking through her soul and she couldn't turn away. It was only when he blinked did she finally realize just how close he was. "Onna, are you busy?" His baritone voice deep like the sea and yet so unexplored, she shook her head. "It's nothing important that I can't quickly take care of." Her voice came out shakily and nervous.

"I see, would you like to accompany to me quarters?" He asked, and all Kimiko could think was who wouldn't? Nodding her head quickly, she blushed when he smiled at her eagerness. She'd heard from the other maids and servants how he was in bed. It was like tasting a piece of luxury, once you do that you could never have any other man.

Trying her best to keep the smug smile off her face as the others scowled at her, she kept her head held up and high. He was a few steps in front of her, guiding her through the halls, taking occasional turns of lefts and rights before he came to a stop. Sliding the door open, he let her go inside then slid the door close when he followed behind her inside.

She smiled giddily when she felt him wrap his cloth covered arms around her and inhale her scent. She felt his baritone voice vibrating in his chest as he gave a groan she could only hope to be from satisfaction.

She could feel the tip of his nose leaving goose bumps on her skin as he used the cold tip of it to make her shiver as he traced it up and down her neck.

This was it.

The moment she had been waiting for sense she began working for the Lord.

She involuntarily shuddered as she felt the top of her kimono slide off her shoulders. Butterfly kisses that felt to her like the richest silks of the land being caressed all over her skin made her insides churn in a good way.

Kimiko closed her eyes as she felt his hands begin to wonder, exploring ever inch of her being.

Everything was getting hazy and she wasn't too sure anymore what was going on. She couldn't differentiate between reality and a fantasy. The room around her was spinning, turning, and twisting. Taking a step, her legs gave out from beneath her as she tried getting away.

Shuddering she succumbed to the darkness closing in on her vision; hearing only an echo of laughter.

**So that's it for the first chapter, this is my first time writing an Inuyasha fic so hopefully this little bit was enjoyable. Sorry for any mistakes whether it's spelling or grammatical errors if you spot them please do let me. So… what do you guys think of the first chapter? What do you think happened to Kimiko? And lastly what do you think of the lemon? Well…lemon/limes, there was a couple of them. That was my first time writing them so I was pretty surprised I'd wrote more than 1. Uhh there will be another next chapter though…well more like rape sooo…warning up ahead but it won't be graphic because I'm not writing a rape scene, can't say I won't in the future though.**

**Anyways, Goodnight!**


End file.
